


Complô

by liralia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, colegial, namoro escondido, rixa de clubes, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Christophe até entendia não ter recebido uma ligação dele, mas nem uma simples mensagem de texto?! Aí já era demais.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Complô

Havia uma curiosa rixa entre o grupo de teatro e o time de basquete que ninguém saberia explicar exatamente como tinha surgido. Somente sabiam que sempre que os membros desses dois clubes se encontravam pelos corredores da escola, uma coisa era certa: eles iriam discutir. Em alguns casos mais extremos já tinha acontecido até brigas de mandar os envolvidos para a enfermaria. Nos últimos meses, entretanto, eles pareciam ter dado uma trégua silenciosa visto a grande diminuição dos conflitos.

Mas o que não era de conhecimento público era que Jean-Jacques Leroy, capitão da equipe de basquete, e Christophe Giacometti, líder da equipe de teatro, mantinham um relacionamento bem mais íntimo do que aparentavam no dia-a-dia.

Há pouco mais de dois meses tinham acertado as contas e aceitado a realidade: ambos se gostavam pra valer. Diante tal desenvolvimento decidiram iniciar um namoro, mas que, por diversos motivos, preferiram manter segredo.

Estava tudo indo relativamente bem até aquele dia, mas...

— De novo. — ordenou Chris, recebendo vários resmungou insatisfeitos em resposta.

Já era a sétima vez que ele mandava os colegas repetirem a mesma cena e ninguém entendia o porquê dele estar tão especialmente exigente naquele dia. Victor, seu melhor amigo e o roteirista do grupo, botou a mão em seu ombro, chamando a atenção dele.

— Chris, eles não são culpados por aquele lá ter esquecido seu aniversário... — sussurrou, trazendo um pouco de consciência para o jovem de óculos.

Chris deu um suspiro resignado e depois dispensou o grupo, dando o ensaio como encerrado. Em meio a agradecimentos aos céus pelo ensaio infernal ter acabado, o pessoal começou a se dispersar sem pressa. Chris se voltou ao amigo retirando os óculos e apertando a ponte do nariz.

— Desculpe por isso. Não deveria ter descontado minha frustração neles.

— Tudo bem. Depois você se desculpa com eles. — sorriu, conferindo rapidamente a mensagem recebida no celular. — Porque não conversa comigo enquanto vamos até a sala? Esqueci uma coisinha lá. Depois podemos ir embora.

Chris deu de ombros. Saíram da sala de ensaio e seguiram em direção ao prédio principal de aulas.

— Eu sei que ele tinha um jogo importante hoje, mas nem me ligar para me dar os parabéns... Podia ser até por mensagem. — reclamou quando já entravam na sala.

Victor concordou, enquanto investigava uma mesa no canto.

— Você podia castigá-lo por isso. — deu uma tapa na mesa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Droga, não está aqui.

— E o que você tá procurando?

— Nada demais...

Victor fez um bico, indo em direção às janelas abertas. Olhou pra baixo e arregalou os olhos.

— Acho que você deveria ver isso, Chris.

O tom e a expressão do amigo deixou Chris sem entender qual era a urgência, mas quando se aproximou da janela que Victor estava apoiado e olhou para baixo, o seu queixo só faltou cair. Ocupando grande parte da quadra de vôlei estava uma mensagem com os dizeres "Parabéns, Christophe! Eu te amo!" escrito em linhas brancas. E mais embaixo ainda tinha sido rabiscado os nomes deles com um coração flechado no meio.

— O que...? — rapidamente procurou JJ em meio ao aglomerado de pessoas ao redor da quadra e que tiravam fotos da quadra pichada, mas ele não estava em lugar algum.

— Me procurando? — uma voz falou atrás de si e quando Chris se virou, deparou-se com um JJ de sorriso convencido.

Chris estava sem palavras. E ficou ainda mais emudecido quando Victor deu um sorrisinho cúmplice e saiu todo saltitante da sala depois de cantarolar um "você está me devendo" para Jean. Incrédulo era pouco para descrever Chris. Aqueles dois que nunca tinham se dado bem, de repente estavam agindo juntos pelas suas costas?

Porém, quando JJ se aproximou e lhe tocou o rosto, ele já tinha se recuperado da surpresa.

— Gostou do seu presente?

— Então meu presente de aniversário é você ter nos assumido pra toda a escola? — elevou os próprios braços para circundar o pescoço do outro garoto, piscando charmosamente com seus longos cílios.

JJ anuiu sem deixar de sorrir largamente.

— Já era hora de encerrar essa rixa, não é mesmo?

— Bem, certamente isso foi ao estilo JJ. — aproximou os lábios, deixando apenas poucos centímetros de distância. — Mas você não acha que Yakov vai ficar irritado?

O outro deu uma risada curta, levando uma das mãos para a nuca do namorado.

— Ele não sabe que fui eu.

— Você botou um "JJ" na quadra.

— Ah, é mesmo. Hm, talvez ele acabe me punindo... Bem, então vamos aproveitar enquanto ele não me acha. — disse e cessou a distância, moldando os lábios de Chris com os seus.

Beijaram-se sem pressa, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo ao seu favor. Uma pena que pouco tempo depois um Yakov irritadíssimo surgiu na porta, exigindo que a quadra fosse limpa imediatamente.

E claro que JJ passou o resto da tarde esfregando a quadra de vôlei até que todas as linhas brancas sumissem de vez, enquanto Chris apenas apreciava a vista de longe sem demonstrar o menor sinal de que o ajudaria na tarefa.

Afinal, era seu aniversário.


End file.
